Harry Potter and the Mystery of Trust
by ridXwan
Summary: This fic was created for the sole purpose of fun...enjoy, for RHr shippers do not read this fic.... (COMPLETE)
1. What!

Harry Potter and the Mystery of Trust.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character and  
they belong to J.K Rowling. Those who die or sick in this story  
had nothing to do with the line of story that Ms. Rowling does.  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHAT?!  
  
TRIO SPLIT  
  
We have received news from a student of Hogwarts that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have split. This is because the Boy Who Lived was dumped by his girlfriend of five months, Ms. Hermione Granger. She dumped him for Mr. Ronald Weasley and it caught Mr. Harry Potter by surprise. The couple separated themselves or 'close the door' from Harry Potter and he is now left alone thus ending their almost six years of friendship.  
  
"Looks like you made the news after a long absence, hey Harry," said Rich Weasley, the cousin of the Weasley and now officially Harry's new best friend.  
  
"What did they say?" said Harry Potter, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Your most recent life, if you get what I mean," said Rich, reading the Daily Prophet. The two were sitting by the bench outside of the castle and was joined by their new ring of friends, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot and Draco Malfoy who has turned good for good.  
  
"Hey guys, what does the news bring us today?" Draco asked, sitting beside Harry.  
  
"About Harry and his former friends," Rich replied, the words 'former' was a proper word to use in front of Harry.  
  
"Oh! Now everyone knows," said Terry.  
  
Harry stood up from burying his face, "I thought everyone already knew."  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
"Anyway, what about tonight's plan? Are there any changes?" Draco asked in a whispering tone.  
  
"It's still the same," said Harry in a same tone of voice, not to attract people. "Rich and I will go to the rooftop near the Slytherin tower and get the Salazar's Snake Stone, you three better hide suspicion of us two entering enemy territory, got it,"  
  
"Yep," said Draco, Terry and Neville in unison.  
  
"And that especially means you Neville," said Rich firmly.  
  
"What? Why me?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know I just say it," said Rich jokingly.  
  
"Come one, we better go," suggested Draco, the five friends were accidentally thrown into a mystery that Dumbledore needed their help with. They needed to gather four stones that belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts. Their mission was secret and must be kept among themselves.  
  
  
  
That night after everyone was asleep, Harry and Rich snuck out of the boy's dorm. They brought along the Marauder's Map, the Invisible Cloak and their brooms. Passing their dorm mates went well with the help of Neville. One thing that they did not expect was when they got into the common room to get out. They encountered two people that Harry least wanted to see when they got down from the boy's dorm.  
  
Hermione and Ron were standing in their way of getting out of the common room. Harry was surprised to see them whilst Rich smirked seeing the two infidels.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked his two former best friends.  
  
"To stop you," said Ron firmly.  
  
"I'm starting to regret to teach Neville to be brave to talk," said Rich.  
  
"You mean bold," Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Why do you want to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because we care for you," said Hermione concernedly.  
  
"You care? You're not even my friends," he said angrily.  
  
"We still are and forget what the paper said," she said.  
  
"You're the ones who said the door is close right on my face," Harry snapped.  
  
"We didn't mean it," said Ron apologetically.  
  
"Mean it? You both ignored me and flirt with each other and sickens me that the girl I still loved dumped me when I was about to say sorry and she turned to a jerk of a friend and then both of them snapped at me and don't want to be friends with me again," said Harry angrily, he panted after saying some harsh words. Hermione and Ron felt guilty.  
  
Rich had to do something before the whole tower was awaken by this three. "Okay we better resolve this the hard way," said Rich as he walked to Ron who he had a few arguments after he came to Hogwarts as the new student.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Hello McGonagall," Rich lied.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned around to see the portrait hole was closed and turned back to rich and got something out of the blue.  
  
'WHAM'  
  
Ron got a hit from Rich's knuckles and he was knocked out cold. He lay on the ground, cannot move but still breathing.  
  
"I'm the better Weasley," said Rich, Harry and Hermione gawked at what they just saw.  
  
Seeing her boyfriend out cold, Hermione whipped her wand at Hans. "Petrificus Totalus," she cast the Full-Bind Spell but the spark from her wand did not get out because Rich did a Wand-Stop Spell by grabbing her wand tip before she could even cast a spell.  
  
"Tut tut, Hermione you know me better," Rich teased; Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief. "Petrificus Totalus," he gave the Full-bind Spell back at her and she ended getting the spell instead.  
  
"That's a revenge that Neville wants to see," Harry joked. "Come on, let's live this two before they report to the teachers.  
  
  
  
They made their way to the rooftop near the Slytherin Tower; a fierce rain storm pounced on them. They did not expect rain to come.  
  
"What are the odds of raining on this night?" Hans mocked, Harry laughed at themselves for the bad luck that they suffered this last few weeks.  
  
"You know, it's raining fiercely here than the other towers," said Harry.  
  
"This place is dark and scary, give me the goosebumps," said Hans.  
  
"We better find the gargoyle that keeps the stone," Harry instructed and both of them flew on their broom, Firebolt and the Nimbus 2002. They flew around the tower searching the particular gargoyle. The wind was not making their search a comfortable one.  
  
After a few rounds, Harry found the stone stuck on a gargoyle's mouth, the stone was black so it was hard to see at night but the have to carry the mission at night to avoid suspicion. Rich held Harry's broom while he tried to balance himself on it. He pulled out the stone but the wind got fiercer and blew them out of proportion.  
  
"Harry!" Rich yelled, still holding Harry's broom.  
  
"Just hold on," Harry ordered.  
  
They were lucky to land in the bushes. They got some small cuts and bruises but they were fine and safe and some leaves in their hair.  
  
"That was fun," Rich joked, a grinned was evident on his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^  
  
The two boys set out to the front door, struggling against the wind that just won't stop bullying them. Finally they reached the door.  
  
"Can't wait to sleep, my eyes have bags under them," said Rich tardily.  
  
"Yeah, and some nice Butterbeer," said Harry as he and Rich opened the door only to meet the crew of angry looking teachers, a worried Dumbledore and annoying couple, Ron and Hermione.  
  
They were shocked to see them and they knew the mob wanted some explanation.  
  
"Okay, is it just me or this is just some cliché," Rich joked again and everyone furrowed their brows at him. "It's me."  
  
To skive off a possible expel form Hogwarts and a grinned from Snape, they walked towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Here's the stone you ordered us to find Professor," said Harry, shrugging off Hermione who was near him.  
  
"We better be going, it's a school day tomorrow," said Rich as he and Harry strutted off on their way to the common room.  
  
"Wait just a minute, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore halted them, and they nervously turned around, expecting some punishment from the Headmaster.  
  
"That will be fifteen to each of you," said Dumbledore and they both were relieved. "You may go back to sleep," he ordered, the two agreed but not before Harry looked at a guilt looking Hermione and stuck his tongue out at her and ran off.  
  
They ran to the common room as fast as they can. They laughed wildly along the way. It was a bizarre night for them as they experienced how lucky they were even when danger ate them and spat them out.  
  
They could not wait to tell their friends. Harry on the other hand would expect an excruciating pointless argument with her former bitch best friend.  
  
The next stone they have to get was the Badger Stone.  
  
End of What?!  
  
This fan fiction for the purpose of fun and bashing Ron and Hermione, so no hard feelings to the R/Hr shippers or the Hermione fanatic or the Ron lovers. If you like a begging Hermione this would be the story and this is a H/Hr story.  
  
I wished there were a site dedicated to H/Hr smut..... really I'm not joking. 


	2. Why!

**Harry Potter and the Mystery of Trust**

****

**A/N:**_Some of you people like Rich and some of you don't well I get to the point why he chose Harry's side instead of his cousin. Please be patient with this story._

**CHAPTER 2:**** Why?!**

"You got it already?" Rich asked, waiting impatiently with the 'Lumos' lit wand.

"Yeah, the yellow stone, got it," said Harry, digging his hand inside a hole to find the Badger Stone.

"I take the Snake Stone any day than spending a day in the sewer," said Rich boldly.

"Me too,"

Both of them were in the sewers under the Hufflepuff Tower, the location of the second stone. They did expect the awful smell but what they didn't expect the digging part.

"You sure, it's the stone – and not someone's left behinds," Rich teased.

"Ha, I'm pretty sure this thing glows in the dark," said Harry as he showed the glimmering yellow stone to Rich.

"That's great; now let's get out of here before we smell really dreadful,"

"Ah! I see you found the Badger Stone," said Dumbledore, taking the stone from Harry. "Well done Harry, five points to each of you and your three other friends," he awarded them gratefully.

"Thank you sir," said Harry, bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry that I forced you on to this but Voldermont is at large and we need all four stones to fight him," said Dumbledore, looking apologetically.

"It's alright, sir," Rich stated. "We don't want to find the stone anyway and it's for goodwill and to save the people we want to save," he added thoughtfully, gaining a smile from Dumbledore.

"I believe you are right Mr. Weasley," he said. "Now, feel free to do anything before rushing off to find the Eagle Stone, I'll dismiss right now, good luck," with that Dumbledore left them.

Rich faced Harry who was in a state of alert. "What's the matter?"

"I feel something weird is around us……" his eyes travelled all around. "Like someone is watching us right now."

Rich noticed a bushy haired and a red hair hanging out at the end of the corridor. "Is it Ron and Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I know they were listening since we talked to Dumbledore – it's someone else, someone… close… really close," he said, whilst looking around the corridor.

He saw an open door of a classroom, a knight on display and a sleeping portrait of an old witch.

"Well whatever or whoever watching, he better get a good smell of us, we stink," Rich joked, as they laughed loudly and left for the showers in the Quidditch changing room.

The next day……

Harry burst through the portrait hole, looking flushed, mad at someone, probably his bitch ex-girlfriend. He paced around the room to cool off the anger; he ignored the other people in the common room.

"Hey, Harry sit down and tell us," Draco urged him; he was aloud in the Gryffindor Tower after Dumbledore aloud students from other houses to enter any Tower they liked only at their good behaviour.

"Sit Harry and tell us," Ginny pleaded, the five friends were occupying a table in the common room. They discussed the whereabouts of the Eagle Stone. Harry sat after his anger resided.

"You know why she wanted so much to be friends again with me?" said Harry in a sarcastic voice.

"No why?" everyone said in unison and sarcastically.

"She and Dung brain only wanted to be part of the adventure – like the last six time I brought them along wasn't enough and they wanted to prove they are worth of something, I say they worth only half a knut," he said, letting out frustration.

"Oh you poor boy," Ginny hugged him kindly. "That bad girl dumped you and look what did she do to you, innocent boy you," her words were a bit fluffy.

"Um… Ginny, are you okay?" Rich asked. He never saw Ginny this caring before.

"Is she okay? Involving yourself in a three-way relationship, is okay?" Harry snorted. Draco and Neville looked away, blushing madly. Ginny pulled away and hid her embarrass face.

"So Harry, what did you tell Hermione and um… Ron, I know you said something else other than 'sod off'," Terry asked, he was the one eager to look into the fight between Harry and Hermione.

"You wanted to know what I told her?" he looked crossly at Terry. The Ravenclaw squirmed at his gaze. "I told her to cut off the jerk's shaft and she could make an even better adventure with it," said Harry, the whole common room burst into laughs. It seemed that other people were interested in Harry's fight with his two former friends.

Rich, Terry, Draco, Neville and Ginny laughed till they shed tears. "Ha… Harry…. that… was… funny…funniest……thing……you ever said," Rich said between laughs. Harry couldn't help but laughed along too, remembering the angry face Hermione wore and the shocked face of Ron.

After relaxing a minute for a quick breath, the six worked on their school works and the search for the Eagle Stone.

"So what do you guys find out?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well…… we all know its somewhere near the Ravenclaw Tower and according to Terry's knowledge of his house and Draco's relativity of size doesn't matters," Draco rolled his eyes at Rich. "It's somewhere above the tower."

"That's easy, we just fly again,"

"That won't be easy, Harry," Terry chided.

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw puzzled, "And why is that?"

Before Terry could answer, Draco shut his mouth because in came two very nosy people. They quickly covered up the map that they drawn out to search the four stones with books, so it will look like they were doing their homework.

Harry saw from the corner of his eyes that Hermione was looking oddly at them. Draco made an eye contact to Ginny. Ginny noticed and nodded. She stood up and went to Hermione and dragged her up to the girls' dormitory. That left Ron all alone and for Rich to play.

Rich grinned maliciously at his cousin. Terry and Draco accompanied him in beating Ron. Ron was so scared that he wet his pants and ran upstairs to his room.

"Ready!" Harry yelled softly as he held onto the ropes along with Rich, Neville and Terry.

They were at the rooftop of the Ravenclaw Tower. Due to the Anti-Flying Charm that was put on the whole place; they have to use a rope get the stone stuck in one of the statue of an eagle.

"Lower," Harry signalled, they let go a bit of the rope. Draco was tied at the end of the rope; he was dangling sixty feet from the ground. He was chosen because he was lighter than the other five.

The rope went lower and lower until Draco gave a whistling sound from his mouth. He was face to face with the Eagle Statue and saw a bright blue stone stuck in its heart. He pulled it hard, gave a good pull and he got it out of the stone. He tugged the rope.

Harry felt the rope was tugged. "Pull," he said, the four pulled Draco up vigorously. Draco was safely pulled back up with the stone.

()()()()()()()()

"Now all four stones are gathered once again," said Dumbledore proudly. "The school will reward you five with incentives when all of you graduated."

"Thank god you have the Lion Stone already, sir," Harry sighed, slumping himself in a chair in Dumbledore's office.

"Indeed or it will burden your lessons more," he said and they all nodded vehemently.

"Professor Dumbledore," Neville spoke.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom,"

"Now with all four stones gathered, what are you going to do with them?" he asked politely, Dumbledore smiled softly and looked at the 7th years eager-to-know faces.

"Very well then, I should tell you since you did a great deal of job gathering the three stones, do you all want to hear it now?"

All five answered 'Yes' in unison.

"Do you remember the Basilisk in your second year, Harry?"

"How could I forget, I almost got eaten by it," said Harry prudently.

"Yes, it's a giant snake use by Salazar Slytherin to protect the secrets in the deepest bowl of Hogwarts – but what if there are other chambers – and those chambers are guarded by special guards," Dumbledore explained carefully, everyone looked puzzled until Harry's mind caught on something.

"You mean that they are other giant snakes other than the Basilisk?" he yelled in shock, everyone in the room gasped.

Dumbledore gave out a slight chuckle. "No Harry… not snakes but close," he said.

"You mean giant animals," Draco exclaimed.

"Like the animals of the four houses," Terry added.

"Exactly,"

"A giant badger," Rich muttered, trying to imagine a badger digging a huge hole near the lake.

"A giant eagle," Neville murmured, imagining an eagle on top of Hogwarts lying on its nest.

"A giant lion, that would scare the pants out of Voldermont," said Harry, sniggering at the thought of Voldermont getting chased by a huge lion.

"I will released them along with Hagrid to use them for the fight against Voldermont – they have been locked away for a period of long time – it would be a shame that they were prison for a thousand years,"

"What?!" Draco shouted. "For all the times we learnt at this place, three giant animals are sleeping right under us."

"Except for the eagle, she's beside your Potions classroom," Dumbledore quipped, the five yelped in horror. Dumbledore looked at the time. "I think you five need to go bed now, tomorrow it's your Hogsmeade weekend," Dumbledore ordered politely.

"Yes sir," the five said and left except Harry who was in a deep state of thinking.

"Do you have a problem, Harry?"

"Professor, last night, there was someone listening to our conversation when we got the Badger Stone," he informed, while the others were already gone.

"You mean Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley,"

"Not just them, I couldn't care less if they listened, it's not like they can do anything but someone else, like…… a spy,"

"A spy you say?" said Dumbledore, shocked of hearing Harry's information and also astonished at the same time. "I'll look into this matter, the stones would be safe with me, get some sleep Harry, and you did a great job yet again, ten points to you and each of your friends."

With that Harry left the room, only to be greeted by a waiting Rich.

"You reckon we check out that spy," Rich asked.

"We should, maybe tomorrow," said Harry, feeling dubious about leaving the stones to be protected by Dumbledore.

The end………


	3. How!

Harry Potter & the Mystery of Trust.  
  
A/N: From now on, I will add my Ramblings on Harry Potter books, it will be controversial and mind boggling. All of the ramblings will be written at each of my stories. Now on to the story, in this chapter Hermione and Ron try to get close to Harry, what will happen, just read.  
  
Harry Potter And The Mystery of Trust.  
  
Chapter 3: How?!  
  
The portrait hole slid open and in came a fuming scrawny person to the Gryffindor common room. Every Gryffindor present backed off from him, afraid of his ranting or receiving his wrath. This was worse than a girl having her time of the month. Sadly, this person was not a girl, even more, this person was well known. Only his friends were concerned in his frenziedly daily life.  
  
"H-Harry," Ginny stammered, trying to get his attention. "W-What's wrong?" she too was afraid of getting yelled by him.  
  
"Is it about what was said in the Daily Prophet today?" Terry inquired.  
  
"Damn right it is!" Harry gave out his first shout, thankfully at the wall. He threw opened Daily Prophet on to the table, showing it to his friends.  
  
POTTER MISCHIEF  
  
Our lonely Boy Who Lived has been witnessed by certain people that he was fooling around in Hogwarts' restricted areas. He, and few others were plotting something mischievous to the school. Just few days ago, he had lost her girlfriend and now clearly, the effects have taken place on him.  
  
Words has it that, he was stealing some of the most price treasures that belong to Hogwarts.  
  
"Stealing! How could they say stealing?" yelled Draco incredulously.  
  
Few students at Hogwarts saw him wandering around the grounds, searching for clues of sorts while seemingly pretending to do something else.  
  
"Honestly, he has this hero syndrome in him that made him thirst for adventure," said his former girlfriend and bestfriend, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' brightest witch.  
  
"He couldn't help being famous and all, I mean he is lonely but we're his friends and all of a sudden, we're nothing to him," stated Ron Weasley, proud son of Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Oh wait till I get my hands on Ron, he better be sorry to say such things," hissed Ginny, her face was red with rage, angry at how dense her brother was. "He's the one who didn't want to be friends with Harry, and now he says Harry is his friend."  
  
"I don't want him to say sorry," Harry snarled, again, thankfully at the wall. His friends forgotten he was adorning his Quidditch gears.  
  
"So... practice didn't go right, I presumed," Draco gulped after finishing his sentence.  
  
Harry released a cool-down sigh, "Just a couple of spats with the captain."  
  
"Oh no, Ron will surely punish you," Ginny shuddered a bit but then lit up suddenly, "On second thought, you're the best seeker in Gryffindor, no way he could lay a finger on you."  
  
Her words made Harry a bit happy. "Thanks Ginny... where's Neville? He was supposed to be here first than me." Harry searched with his eyes, through the common room for the round face boy. "He must be helping Prof. Sprout after training," he said.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Richard chuckled to himself, he was reading the paper alone, definitely reading the same page that Harry showed the others.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"If you read about your ex's part, notice how the paper said 'former girlfriend and bestfriend'. You can see it two says, if you know what I mean," Rich explained, still chuckling.  
  
"Yeah," Draco got it, and he too laughed and soon joined by the others and Harry too.  
  
}{  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" the red head boy asked.  
  
"Of course it will. It's a first year work, Ron, it should be working quite alright," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"If you say so... tell me why are we doing this again?" Ron asked, seemingly lost in his mind.  
  
"We're doing this because there something going here in Hogwarts and Harry, Richard, Malfoy, Neville and Terry are the only ones who knows it," she explained, Ron struggled to open his eyes, he had a rough day, started with Potions, ended with a quarrel with Harry about the news in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What better way to strike at the leaders," she said happily.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Harry and Richard," she replied, Ron flinched at Richard's name.  
  
Ron nodded in understanding, and then his face contorted into a vague, frowning face. "Do you think that article was a bit harsh to Harry?" he asked his girlfriend. Hermione faced him with a slightly taken aback look.  
  
"We need to stop him somehow Ron. He will thank us one day, you'll see," she said with utmost indignant.  
  
"I see," he said gloomily.  
  
"It's a good thing, McGonagall let us off easily or else we're going to be the death of ourselves," she said, Ron wasn't listening though. "That reminds me, why is Richard so mad at you?"  
  
"Oh," Ron suddenly woke up; Hermione rolled her eyes at him. He gave a nervous laughed. "That's something I have to sort out myself," he said and stood up. "I need some sleep, Harry really piss off at me," he said and kissed Hermione's cheeks and left. Hermione felt alone for some reason, guilt was evident on her face but her plan was in action now.  
  
;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';' ;';';';';';';';';';';';  
  
"We now know where the animals are resting," said Rich firmly, looking eye to eye with the gleeful Harry.  
  
"Finally, this would be the end," he let out a huge satisfying sigh. Dumbledore have given them another mission to find the animals and thus the stones were given back to them.  
  
"And it's not that easy," said Rich and Harry groaned inwardly. Ginny then came to the table with two goblets of Butterbeer. "Thank you Ginny."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Your welcome," she said and went off to talk to her friends.  
  
"The eagle is obviously somewhere on top of a tower, the lion has to be in a cavern under this castle with the badger," Rich explained, being the smart one and fought Hermione for number one student was a challenge for him.  
  
"Wow! There's a cavern under Hogwarts," said Harry astonished, taking a large gulp from the goblet.  
  
"Yep," Rich picked his goblet and neared it to his mouth, but he stopped when his nose smelled something odd about the drink.  
  
"What's wrong, is there something fishy about the drinks?" Harry asked anxiously, checking the goblet.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing, c'mon let's drink, CHEERS," he said as their goblets met.  
  
"CHEERS," Harry said, they gulped down the whole drink. Unknown to them, Hermione was silently watching them, whilst doing her work. She grinned slyly and proud that her plan was working. But unknown to her, Richard was keeping an eye on her while drinking.  
  
"Neville!"  
  
":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":"":": ":  
  
"Good they're sleeping, now is my chance to see what they're doing," she said, as she crept softly and slowly to the table where Harry and Richard were discussing. Their heads were lying on the table with several parchments on it.  
  
While walking towards them, Hermione accidentally kick a ball that her cat left. She squeaked softly, the ball hit the table. Thankfully, they slept soundly, nothing could wake them up.  
  
She let out a sigh. "Lucky for me they're heavy sleepers, and they don't snore," she blushed, thinking of Harry. She shook her head vigorously, thrashing out thoughts of her former boyfriend. "What am I thinking?"  
  
She continued making her way to the two sleeping boys. She saw a parchment with a lot of pictures and words; she wanted to pick it up. She reached put her hand slowly to one of the parchment but was halted when her hand was grabbed by Richard.  
  
"You think I was easily fooled by a simple Sleeping Drought, Ms. Granger," he said and stood up his head and watched her intently with his piercing gaze.  
  
Hermione was shocked to see him, not sleeping, fully awake, facing her. She fidgeted for a moment until he continued talking. "I didn't drink but I gave it to Neville to make you think that I drank, a simple Impertubable Charm would do for me," he explained, Hermione was still stunned.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked fiercely, his face flushed by irritation. He stood up.  
  
"I-I-I," she couldn't answer the very presence of her and Richard was scaring her.  
  
"What games are you playing at?" he snarled, his voice could awoke Harry but the potion was a bit too much. "You're hurting Harry, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not," finally she got out of her scared trance.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I-I don't know," she stammered again, the thoughts of dumping Harry came back to haunt her mind. She tried to fight them but failed, she scowled at Rich, thinking it was his fault. "What about you? Why are you on his side?"  
  
"Me? It's you I'm questioning right now," he stated angrily.  
  
"Why are you mad at Ron?" she asked darkly, thought it didn't have anything to do with it but she blurted the next question she had on her mind. Little did she know, it has to do a little bit with the scuffle that was going on between them.  
  
"Do you want to know why?" Hermione nodded grimly, it wasn't her business to know Ron's privacy but she was keen as she always was. "Do you want to know the awful truth?" she nodded again.  
  
"That boyfriend of yours intentionally killed my pet dog when I was five years old," Rich said aguishly, she gasped; disbelief was the first thing on her mind.  
  
"You're lying," she spat.  
  
"He did Hermione, he did it first thing without pity or compassion, he killed my beloved magically trained dog without consent of what he was doing," he said loudly, Rich's anger at Ron was taken out at Hermione.  
  
"Maybe it was an accident,"  
  
"IT WASN'T" Hermione jumped. "He set a trap and killed my dog."  
  
There was awkward silence after that, Hermione wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Rich took this time, to gather the research he and his friends had done. Hermione finally found her words.  
  
"It's been twelve years now, should you forgive Ron," she said with a compassionate tone. Her mind was still on Harry's recent endeavours.  
  
"I never want to forgive him," he said. Hermione was trying to retort but Rich cut her off, "And don't think I'm stubborn because he was the one who didn't say sorry at all."  
  
Hermione gasped again, shock news came to her yet again. She expected it from Harry but not from Ron. She was confused, why was this happening.  
  
"You know I'm disappointed in you Hermione," said Rich scarchingly. Hermione snapped out of her confuse daze. "Last week was unforgiving in my eyes of what you did to Harry," he said scornfully, her face was flush with embarrassment. She didn't have to go another round of fault and guilt finding. Ginny and Neville was awful enough for her.  
  
"He was going to find you and say sorry but you – YOU," his words became harsher and harsher; Hermione was scared for her life. "You dumped him and leave him be and nothing to say but don't-be-friends anymore, what the bloody hell are you thinking," he said.  
  
Tears began to linger on her eyes.  
  
"He was heartbroken, two friends walk out of him, people were around watching, you know what I saw that day," Hermione looked at Rich with her now teary eyes.  
  
"I saw my dog getting killed yet again," that hit Hermione a lot.  
  
"I didn't know,"  
  
"Now you know, and that's why I sided with him, not because to get to you and Ron but to help Harry only," he said, now with calm tone of voice.  
  
He picked Harry up by levitating him and brought him to the stairs of the boys' dorm. With one last look at Hermione, who was sobbing miserably, the same sight that happened to Harry when she dumped him.  
  
"Saying you're one of Harry's friend is like a stabbed into his heart. You close the door to him and opened it back, but now he closed his doors on you two," with that Rich went upstairs with the sleeping form Harry.  
  
Hermione cried alone that night; no one was there to be with her.  
  
/][/][/][/][/][/][/  
  
The next two days was as good as it gets. With nothing on his path, Harry began embark on his journey to find the animals. The first, the eagle of Ravenclaw was inside the secret tower that kept most prize possessions of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.  
  
Sadly, they found the animal but in a form of bones and bristles.  
  
"Damn," Draco cursed and kicked the birds' giant nest made out of various twigs, and fabrics.  
  
"Hey look at this," Terry called them, he knelt down on one spot of the nest. He saw a spot being pressed down by something heavy. "There was an egg here."  
  
"You're right," said Harry firmly, he examined the spot and looked around but there was no egg to be discovered.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now," said Draco, and they all agreed and went off into another night of a disappointed work, Potions homework that is.  
  
That night was different than the other ones; Harry, Rich and Neville were disgruntled bunch from a detention with Snape, in the Potions classroom. Poor Neville cannot seem to do his own things as Snape kept his eyes on him.  
  
They got out of the class, feeling relief and tired but as always, something wrong and odd would happened at the same floor where they were.  
  
THUD, THUD, THUD.  
  
"You hear that," Neville panicked, turning his head quite swiftly, searching for the source of the noise in the dungeons.  
  
"Loud and clear," said Rich nonchalantly, he too was searching for the source of noise, along with Harry.  
  
"It's coming from the over there," whispered Harry, pointing his finger at a corridor that looked dark, eerie and violent. They crept slowly towards the source, expecting something they never seen before to come out.  
  
"Get your hands off, Neville," Rich hissed, shrugging off Neville's hand that was pressing his shoulder real tight. They reached the end of the corridor and poked their heads carefully to see the thing that made the noise.  
  
"What the..."  
  
What they saw was unexpected but not the thing they had on their mind. A knight in an armour suit or rather display suit, was talking in low whispers to someone who was hidden under a cloak.  
  
"Isn't that Sir Cardogan," Neville whispered anxiously.  
  
"Cardogan is stuck in a portrait Neville!" said Rich as a matter-of-factly. "Can you hear them, Harry?"  
  
"No," he replied, "If only I had my invi...." Harry was pulled back by an invisible force.  
  
"Harry!" Rich whispered lowly. Harry was pushed back to the wall, Rich and Neville rushed to his side. Harry rubbed his shoulder, where it hurt him the most. He groaned softly, not letting the mysterious men hearing him.  
  
Then, Hermione pulled out of an invisible cloak, Harry's invisible cloak.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"I want to know everything now!" she whispered harshly. None of the three boys answered, they ignored her.  
  
"Answer me!" she demanded but still nothing. She was frustrated so she drew out her wand. "I'll hex you three."  
  
"Mind your own business, Bush girl!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Berklava," she cast. A stream of grey light shot of her wand and jet straight towards Harry. Harry tried to react but failed and raised his hands to cover. Luckily, she inadvertently missed shot and hit the wall just close to his right shoulder.  
  
Harry put down his hands and looked at the smoke coming out of the small hole that was created by the spell. He looked back disbelieving at Hermione, he thought he was going to spend a week with Madam Pomfrey. Rich and Neville lifted their hands in surrender.  
  
"I know you hate me, Harry," she said, tears brimming form her eyes. "But I just want to know what's going on – I heard from those two guys about three large animals being kept at Hogwarts, what is going on around here," she said vaguely, her wand never left pointing at Harry.  
  
'Thud' 'Thud'  
  
"The knight is coming right this way," said Rich, noticing a shadow creeping from the end of the corridor. "Hurry get inside," he ordered, opening the door of the nearby classroom. Neville went in first with utter panic, followed by Harry who pulled Hermione with him and Rich slightly closed the door.  
  
The shining armour of the knight glimmers as he walked gaily passed them. The four spied him through the door, trying to get a peek at the person's face but sadly, the knight's helmet was shut so nothing could be seen. They got out of the room as soon as the knight was gone.  
  
"Phew that was close," said Neville, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Isn't that the knight we saw that day when we gave Dumbledore the Badger Stone?"  
  
"Kind of looks familiar," said Harry coolly.  
  
"Badger Stone? What is it? What does it do?" Hermione bombarded them with questions.  
  
Harry merely shrugged her off, "That's for us only to know and for you to keep quiet." Hermione responded with a mad glare and irate eyes.  
  
"I have enough of you, Harry, this thing, whatever you're doing with them-" looking at Rich and Neville, "must stop."  
  
"And why is that?" Harry replied, more uncaring towards her.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand this new Harry in front of her eyes, partly her fault for his change, but she just wanted to stop Harry for being 'him'. "You're doing the hero stuff again, someone is going to get hurt by the end of the day," she warned Harry as a matter-of-factly.  
  
That brought the anger out of him. "I'm not being the hero here, you are, Hermione," he accused and she gaped.  
  
"ME!!!! You're equalling myself to you, that's inconsiderate of you, Harry," Harry was about to retort but was shush by Rich.  
  
"Knock it off you guys, no time for arguments," what Rich just said was true, as of right now, the two men were making their way out separately. "We need a plan right now, we're letting those two get away that easily," Rich said firmly, everyone nodded except Harry.  
  
"Give me back my cloak, Hermione," he demanded. She just threw the cloak roughly at him. "Rich and I will follow the other man while you two chase the knight and call Dumbledore for help, don't let any teacher know about this," Harry laid out the plan.  
  
Rich and Neville agreed to the plan but someone has to protest like any other of Harry's plan.  
  
"No! I want to follow that grunt man," she said, she was referring to the man under the cloak.  
  
"Go and follow Neville," Harry hissed frustratingly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rich already motioned Neville to go and went off the pudgy boy did.  
  
"Look Hermione, Neville needs you more than us, please Hermione," Harry now pleaded, they have no time to waste. Hermione looked at his apologetic eyes and noticed something she awfully regret doing to him.  
  
"Alright I'll go," she said hoarsely, hiding her new feeling, and started to walk off but not before saying some words of encouragement. "Just... be careful, Harry."  
  
That took Harry quite taken aback; he didn't expect some caring words from her. He shook out of his daze and went with Rich to chase the mysterious man. He took a last glance at Hermione and left.  
  
()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()())(())()(()()()())(()())() (  
  
"How the bloody hell did we get out of Hogwarts?" Harry yelled, coming out of his cloak, looking around the scenery unfolded before his very eyes.  
  
They were in the dungeon a minute ago and then they were in the Forbidden Forest. Chasing the man was easy; knowing when this guy wanted to stop was the aching part.  
  
"Now where did he go?" Rich whined, looking around the place of tall trees, and gloomy darkness on them.  
  
"Looking for me," a voice from somewhere made them jumped.  
  
They whipped around, wands ready but their worst has come. Eleven men with wands ready to attack him, they ready to curse the two.  
  
Harry remembered Hermione in this situation. Be careful she said, well he didn't do what she told him.  
  
Their eyes were on the man who they were chasing, Peter Pettigrew!  
  
End of How?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Now for my innocence ramblings:  
  
Warning, my thoughts on Harry Potter will hurt you or not.  
  
This is my first thought on HP first character... Draco Malfoy.  
  
No matter how much people want this guy to be good, his bad ass attitude that made him what he is. So, the only way to show him his true nature is to be the bad jock. I mean, c'mon he sounds gay when he is good, that's why slashers like him good. I very much like him when he is a bad guy, nothing about him is out of character. He's dislike (not hatred) towards the trio is one of the recognize nature that is him. He will get into a very serious fight with one of the trio (My bet is Ron) and will be shameful in the eye of his father. I hate it when people make him better in Quidditch. True fact, he made people do his bidding. He is mister suck up to Snape. One thing I do now is he'll be in Hogwarts, he's the driving force behind the bad dudes that not even Voldermont or Snape can do. He delivers the hurt words that all baddies cannot do. He builds up the pressure to the climax of a plan. It will be stupid if Jo don't include him in the 6th year.  
  
That's my rambling...... read my other fics for my ramblings because their in my other fics so look out for me. 


	4. Which!

**Harry Potter and the Mystery of Trust**  
  
**A/N**: Right now I'm concentrating on doing some R and NC-17 fics, though a lot of shits involving H and Hr. Hope I pulled it off.  
  
**Chapter 4: How?!**  
  
"Hurry – get in the cloak," Harry ordered urgently, the two boys got into the cloak, running away from several Deatheaters. Finding out things wasn't an easy task for either Harry or Rich. Peter Pettigrew cowardly and stupidly chased the two boys with all of his troops.  
  
"You can't get away this time Potter. You're father's cloak won't do you good this time," Peter squealed with delight, shooting spells after spells at his prey.  
  
"Damn, where the bloody hell is the secret entrance," Rich said angrily, looking at the ground whilst dodging other spells.  
  
"Wherever it is, it better-"  
  
"AAAAAHH!" Both boys accidentally dropped into – the secret passage that they desperately searching.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the one?" Dumbledore whispered cautiously, as he followed Neville and Hermione. The two Gryffindors nodded. Hermione pointed her finger at the display armour that they followed from the dungeons. It stood still like it wasn't intended to do anything but the three people knew it was formulating an escape.  
  
"Arguo Lemures," Dumbledore pointed his wand at the armour. A faint beam slowly approached the armour. As it made way for its journey, the suit trembled. Hermione and Neville exchanged knowing looks, knowing they have been right about it.  
  
"Come out now," Dumbledore began to speak again. "Or do you want to feel the pain of the Depiction Curse," he added warningly.  
  
To Hermione and Neville's surprise, the Bloody Baron came out with his bloody chains, red blood flowing all over him, avoiding the spell that almost hit him. It was him who gave vital information to the Deatheaters about the stones. Dumbledore wore a sad frowned on his face, clearly disappointed at one of his loyal ghost inhabitants.  
  
The Baron floated high above the three and gritted his teeth, sensing his fate was about to be end. Even though he was bad, his sense of relativity was high and he knew if he moved an inch or escape in front of Dumbledore would be a big mistake.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Bloody Baron?" Dumbledore asked grimly, he lost the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I was told that if I ever cooperated with the Deatheaters, the Dark lord will give me back my body," he answered without a hint of regret or fear.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "That was an unwise decision you make, Baron. Have I not make Hogwarts your home? Haven't you been having fun here, Baron?" he asked.  
  
The Baron finally looked regretting; his betrayal to Dumbledore has been his own doings. But he wasn't going to give up as he was the Bloody Baron of the Slytherin. "Scaring Peeves isn't supposed to be an everyday fun, Dumbledore. I can live forever and only do some nasty things to a worthless, coward and immature ghost," he said at the top most of his ghostly voice.  
  
"You're denying the other privileges that I have been giving you, Baron," Dumbledore stated firmly and the Baron flinched. "I'm sorry to do this," Dumbledore shot a spell at the Bloody baron and the ghost froze in mid air.  
  
The Headmaster turned to the two kids and couldn't throw out the frown on his face. Hermione knew Dumbledore was a very caring man; he even cared about his enemy. When people betray Dumbledore's trust, it was like stepping over the line of trust.  
  
"I'm sorry for you to see this, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom," he said sadly.  
  
"Er... no sir, we're proud of this sir, urgh," Hermione elbowed Neville in the rib for saying such things. "I mean it's alright."  
  
Hermione just gave a weak smile in understanding. Dumbledore replied back a soft smile. "We better move on now, your two friends are currently in danger," he said and the two Gryffindors gasped. Hermione was scared. All nasty thoughts of Harry were thrown out immediately out of her brain. She ran ahead of the Headmaster and Neville.  
  
"Harry!" her mind yelled out of distress.  
  
()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Two of you have done quite a great deed not just for Hogwarts but to the world yesterday," said Dumbledore proudly. He was delighted to see Harry and Rich, bruised and sore but alive and fine, lying in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"No problem sir, if you hadn't come, half of the Deatheaters wouldn't be surrendering to just two boys," Rich joked, trying to chuckle but couldn't. Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle instead. Harry just smiled as he has achieved a great obstacle, capturing a very persistent Wormtail.  
  
"Both of you rest well, I'll informed the teachers and the ghost community about the fate of the Bloody Baron," with that left them lying and waiting for another visitor to come.  
  
Rich was wearing a cast on his right arm. Luckily he was left-handed so he can do magic with his left. Harry was lucky not to have any cast on him. There was an awkward silence filled the Hospital Wing after the Headmaster left. They were the only two boys in the room and not even Madam Pomfrey was there.  
  
They laughed suddenly. All the thoughts of last night, bottled up in them were let out in a loud laugh. They laughed and laughed until Rich coughed and they stopped. Harry turned to Rich, grinning widely at their success.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking," he said.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"After coming out of this place, let's trash the field," he said mischievously, Rich grinned in response. It was a new game that Rich brought to Hogwarts. Their mischief thoughts were interrupted by four pair of clanking foots running to them and they could hear Pomfrey's voice yelling.  
  
"Hmm...Let me guess, Draco, Neville, Terry and Ginny," Rich guessed, Harry grinned, knowing he was right. Draco, Neville, Terry and Ginny stopped when they reached the bed, panting for breath.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Draco asked tiredly.  
  
Both crippled boys raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me see, some bruises here and there, my arm is broken and I'm missing a tooth or two, anything to add Harry," said Rich, turning his head to Harry's bed.  
  
"Scars everywhere on my body," said Harry, grinning.  
  
"Yeah and some bandages – we're alright," said Rich, smirking lazily. "So what happened to you Neville last night?"  
  
Neville stood between the two beds. "Me and Hermione, followed the knight, who was the Bloody Baron, and um – we followed him till he stood back where he was suppose to stand along with the other suit on display and then Hermione told me to call Dumbledore and after that things let to one another," the pudge-face boy explained.  
  
"Wow, you guys took the easy job," Rich joked.  
  
"If we known you two are in danger, we should have followed you to detention," said Ginny, who looked guilty.  
  
"And what, stuck with Snape in detention," Terry teased, earning himself a daggers of glares from Ginny. "Sorry,"  
  
"What happened to Wormtail?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"He got a life term in prison," Draco stated, Harry growled in frustration.  
  
"Not Azkaban!" he wailed.  
  
"No, no, not Azkaban, Harry – somewhere far, far away, - I think in Mongolia," said Draco coolly.  
  
"That's great, is he going to be tortured," Harry chimed.  
  
"Cross your finger if you want to hope," said Draco, sneering at the thought of torturing.  
  
Three days later, Harry and Rich got out of the Hospital Wing and resumed their everyday life. They still needed to find the great animals. Harry suggested that they find the lion and the badger. They declared that the eagle was dead.  
  
Day in and day out, Terry, Draco and Ginny sought threw books in the library, looking for secret passages and tunnels that lead through the underground. They eventually gave up and decided that there was not such place as an underground place.  
  
Harry wasn't having a great time though. He reluctantly got the job of distracting Hermione and Ron. The two have been found snooping and following them around sneakily whenever something suspicious happened with Harry. One time, Harry played a practical joke on them. He pretended to be doing something secretly in front of them.  
  
Even Rich and others seemed suspicious of his act but they shrugged him off. Harry walked along the corridors making sure his two former bestfriends were tailing him. After that, he made them try to catch up with him by pretending to try to lose them. Harry went up and down the floors of Hogwarts, the stairs and moving around in circles, making sure they were frustrated by his antics. If they still didn't quit, Harry did something nasty. He went in the Boys' loo and pretended to meet up someone. He hoped Hermione and Ron fell for it.  
  
Luckily it did. Hermione and Ron thought Harry was trying to lose them by entering the loo in order to meet someone. Being the most curious witch in Hogwarts, Hermione wanted to go into the loo, she didn't care it was the boys room. Ron halted in protest but she didn't care. She entered the place only to find several boys shrieked to hide their You-know-what.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," she said, her face was flushed with embarrassment. Finally she realized, Harry had tricked her out of fun.  
  
"Ooooo, looky, looky, Head Girl barged in the little boys room to take a peek at our ah hem," Harry teased, he was behind her and Ron. The bushy haired girl tried to give a murderous glare but couldn't as she was utterly embarrassed so she ran out of the loo, leaving Ron and Harry.  
  
"So what's new, Ronnie?" Harry mocked, to get Ron's attention away from Hermione.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ron snarled, glaring at his former bestfriend.  
  
"Too slow on the front hey Ron," Harry sneered, something he learned from a certain someone.  
  
"I'm not slow," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh right! You're not, you're just a perverted horny arse boy," Harry teased again, faking a pitied face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron was scared now.  
  
"Oh! You didn't know-" he made a fake confused face, "-You didn't know about yourself getting on it with some other girls – other than Hermione – mainly, Pansy, Lavender, Patils, Mandy, and oh don't forget Susan and Hannah and oh Luna, and even Millicent, oh my your such a horny arse."  
  
"You shut up!" Ron growled furiously.  
  
"I wonder why Hermione is such an idiot, hooking up with an even greater idiot who is a pervert horny arse boy," Harry mocked Ron's relationship with Hermione.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
"Oh right! You couldn't give Hermione pleasures, so you try other girls to satisfy you and if I'm correct, both of you never did it right because she was too stupidly busy chasing me and wanted to be bestfriends again," he said, laughing derisively at Ron who immediately ran away, closing his ears. Harry smirked, satisfied that he played both idiots.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Thinking of his success, he suddenly got an idea on how to enter the undergrounds. He went back to the common room to tell his friends. He told them about his sick trick, earning himself some pat on the back. He then told his plans of getting into the underground via the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. They decided to do this at night.  
  
During dinner, all five boys ate up fast and ran back to their respective dormitories to get ready for their adventure. They met up at the girls' toilet and descended the secret entrance that led to the Chamber of Secrets. Instead of moving towards the direction of the main chamber, they went through the smelly sewers and braced themselves for the worst.  
  
As they went on, the damp, creepy, cramp pipes, the way kept getting darker and darker and freaked Neville. The smell disappeared when the pipes led to a very dark area. None of them can see each other.  
  
"Can anyone see anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," the other four boys spoke in unison.  
  
"Let just use our damn wand!" Draco hissed but Harry objected.  
  
"We don't know if there's anything dangerous down here, we don't want to attract any dangerous menagerie," he said. As they walked, they heard someone fell down.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Who said that?" Terry asked, moving his head left to right, instantly realized it was stupid to do such thing in the dark.  
  
"Me-" Neville spoke with a hurt voice, "-I slipped, I think I broke my ankle, oh sorry I don't."  
  
Rich shushed them all. "Do you guys feel that?" he whispered.  
  
"No," said Harry. "What do you feel?"  
  
"The wind, it's strong," he said quickly.  
  
The boys felt it too; the wind blew hot current, passing their necks. They feel tingling in their body and shuddered. The wind blew as thought the source was just behind them.  
  
"Want to use our wands right now?" Harry asked, worried of whatever was behind them.  
  
"I don't think so," Draco squirmed, just now he was anxious to use his wand and right now, he was scared.  
  
"We have too," Rich said firmly. "It's the only way to find out."  
  
"Alright but we ran after that – after what we find it may look like," said Terry worriedly.  
  
"On three, one-two-three, Lumos," Harry cast the Lumos spell along with the others. There he stood face to face with two caves. Both caves blew strong currents from them. Strangely as if may seen, the caves looked lively, as though it moved up and down. That was what Harry saw but his friends saw other things.  
  
"Um... Harry," Terry called him, his voice was quavering.  
  
"Yeah," he responded.  
  
"It is just me or is this cave moving?" the Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"I don't think this cave moving, Terry – Draco, Rich, Neville, what do you guys see?" he moved his wands to where there was other lights that was cast by his friends.  
  
"I don't know," Neville murmured softly, but his voice could be heard loud in the cave.  
  
"I see some hair," said Draco quickly.  
  
Hearing Draco and Neville's voices seemed to irk Harry a bit. "Rich, are you there?" he searched for another light. Rich didn't respond and his wand wasn't any where to be seen. "Rich!" he yelled, there was still no response.  
  
"Hey!" Terry yelped, feeling being dragged by someone. Harry heard him and went to him only to meet Rich running to him whilst pulling Terry with him. "Hey what's going on, Rich? You don't have to tug me," Terry said crossly.  
  
"Just move!" Rich hissed, moving his feet quickly, making the Ravenclaw following him without a protest.  
  
"What's going on, Rich?" Harry asked, confused by his friend's act.  
  
"Raised your wand higher," the Weasley cousin told him as Terry pulled his hand off Rich. Draco and Neville came up to them.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Neville asked. He was sweating profusely.  
  
"Just raised your wand," said Rich sternly, whose wand didn't have the Light Spell cast on it.  
  
All four boys followed his order and raised their wand higher than their heads. They were surprised when they saw something or rather someone they have been looking for. In front of them lay, an animal, as immense as the Basilisk, golden fur around its body and auburn shaggy mane around its face, paws as big as Hagrid, face that exactly describe the king of the jungle. It was sleeping till when the boys raised their wands, the light was so bright that it was awaken. It growled nastily and stood up. It blinked several times and looked down on the ones that disturbed his sleep.  
  
Harry gulped all the saliva for his mouth went down and his mouth was dry. There he stood face to face, along with his friends, the Golden Lion of Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh boy," Neville muttered.  
  
  
  
"I wonder where they are." Hermione asked Ron who was beside her. Both of them were doing their essays on the Liberty Potion. Hermione was the one doing it as Ron just copied her work boldly.  
  
"Who?" said Ron, not bothering to look at Hermione's face. He was writing down what she was writing.  
  
"Harry and Rich," she said nonchalantly, with that Ron frowned at her.  
  
"Leave them alone already, we have enough taunt and joke from them in one day," he said curtly.  
  
Hermione frowned back at him, sensing his disgruntled at the name of his cousin and Harry. "What is wrong with you? I only asked where those two were," she said, curious of her boyfriend's irritated behaviour.  
  
Ron kept himself after that, but muttered some few curses under his breath. Hermione heard one of those curses saying 'Git of a cousin, stupid dog of his.' Hearing that, reminded Hermione the night she drugged Harry but failed to knocked off Rich. Ron killed Rich's beloved dog and never felt sorry for it.  
  
That explained why Ron was a bit irritated towards some pets and couldn't care less how to maintain a pet. Hermione thought why her cat has a bit of dislike towards Ron, now she finally had the answer.  
  
She glanced around the common room, in search of Harry and Rich. Even Neville wasn't there. Her eyes soon fell on a red headed female, who was sitting idly by the fireplace. She noticed that Ginny was a bit nervous since dinner was over. There was something wrong about tonight. It was her instinct that told her the facts. Harry was gone, Rich was gone, Neville wasn't by Ginny side and Ginny was practically edgy.  
  
So, she left Ron's side and went to Ginny. Ron was startled by her moving away from him or that what he was thinking. His eyes followed her as she sat beside Ginny. Stupidly, he was even jealous that Hermione spent a lot of time with Ginny. One thing that Ron didn't know that everyone else knew, except the teachers of course, that Ginny was in a threesome relationship. He only knew that Ginny was with Neville and he also didn't like Neville for his late attention that the once shy boy has gotten himself from the other students. Hermione scolded him fro hating Neville.  
  
"Hi Ginny," said Hermione, wearing a smile to greet her friend.  
  
Ginny was stirred by Hermione's presence. "Oh! Hey," she stammered, Hermione confirmed that there was something suspicious going on and Ginny was hiding it.  
  
"Where's Neville? I haven't seen him, he asked me to help him with his Potion's essay," said Hermione coolly. Ginny frowned. Clearly, Hermione wanted to get answers about where Harry was. 'Can't the girl stop bothering him for a second?' she thought wryly. Draco was the only one who helped Neville with Potions not Hermione.  
  
"He's with Draco and Terry doing their work, you know," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione knew those three were with Harry and Rich. "So what you're doing?" Hermione asked, looking at the beads and flowers.  
  
"Doing some accessories, want one?" she offered a finished one. It was a bracelet. Hermione was astonished how well made the bracelet was. It looked like real jewellery with diamonds shining lightly.  
  
"How?!" she asked.  
  
Ginny grinned; she managed to distract Hermione's thought. "I used a Silver Diamond Charm, like it," she informed the older girl.  
  
"Silver Charm Diamond Charm," mumbled Hermione, she looked disbelievingly at Ginny who smirked triumphantly. "That spell is like our year, it's not easy for sixth year to perform it," she said, feeling impressed by the youngest Weasley sibling.  
  
"I know," said Ginny.  
  
The two girls talked back and forth, about girl stuff which Hermione usually not interested, until something that was not commonly happen in Hogwarts happened.  
  
()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
'ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR'  
  
Everyone in the common room jumped, surprised by the loud growling roar of an animal.  
  
"What was that?" Seamus asked, all Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs glance nervously around them.  
  
"I think it was from the forest," Hermione informed them and stood up, walking to the window. Ginny and everyone else followed her. Ron, who was slow to act, stood up after everyone went to the window. "There's nothing outside," said Hermione, looking around the forest and Hagrid's hut. She saw Hagrid, already out of his hut with Fang. The half giant got his crossbow out and pointed at the forest. He was yelling at something but the Gryffindors couldn't hear him well enough, though the yelling was audible. Suddenly there was a slight tremor around Hogwarts.  
  
"What's happening?" one of the Gryffindors said, scared slightly.  
  
The tremor became fierce. Dust trembled around every surface, everything moved quaveringly because of the tremor. Hermione poked her head out of the window. She called out her friend. "Hagrid! What's going on?" she yelled loudly, hoping the half-giant heard her from the tower. Fortunately, Hagrid heard her and turned his head up to the tower. He saw Hermione at the window.  
  
"Get yer head back in there Ermione," Hagrid yelled anxiously back and Hermione was slightly scared by his voice and went back inside.  
  
"Look!" Ginny pointed her index at an opening on the ground. It was a hole, wanting to burst something out of the ground. Then it came.  
  
A lion as huge as the greenhouse, burst out of the grounds, leaping into the air. The Gryffindors were awed as they looked at the giant animal, passing them. It stopped where the moon shone faintly. Everyone can see the golden fur shone all over Hogwarts as though the sun was setting.  
  
The lion dropped to the ground and wiggled its body, getting dust off its beautiful fur.  
  
"Wow! That's a very huge lion," said a very awed first year. Everyone was quite silent. The lion continued shaking its body as though it wanted to drop something annoying off its back. Hermione noticed this behaviour.  
  
"Look, there's something on its head," said a third year. Everyone noticed someone holding onto the lion's mane by the cheek. Being curious, Hermione looked around the common room and how convenient that an omnicular was there by the table. She summoned it with her wand and she used it to take a look closely at the person.  
  
"It's Rich!" she said anxiously, Ginny immediately went frantic, and Ron was incredulous.  
  
"No way, why would Rich waste his time on top of the lion," he said, making an irritable face. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you take a look yourself?" she shoved the omnicular to him. Ron grumbled and used the omnicular.  
  
"Bloody hell, he's going to die," he said sarcastically, faking concern. Ginny and Hermione glared dangerously at him but shrugged it off as they saw the lion leapt again. Ron couldn't help but sneered maniacally at his cousin. 'That prat deserves some lessons,' he thought.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Please stop! Whoa!" Rich yelled desperately to stop the lion from leaping and landing down. "I know you can hear me Mr. Lion – please stop!"  
  
"How I am to know that you wanted my help, you could be an evil man," the lion said. Rich could hear it but to the others, it was just a simple roar.  
  
"I'm not an evil man," he exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"Than proof it," the lion stated and took another leap into the air. Rich held the hair form the mane for his dear life. He was screaming and yelling. It was like a rollercoaster ride. How can Rich convinced this stubborn lion that he was not an evil man.  
  
Dumbledore!  
  
The old wizard should have come any minute now but how long, it took fifteen minutes to get to Hagrid's Hut. Rich have to brace for the moment, hold on to the lion as long as he can. The problem part was when the lion landed not so soft to the ground. It loosened his grip on the mane. He could fell to the ground and die or climbed to the top of the head where he could secure a better grip.  
  
Harry and the others emerged from the big hole. They used the Effervescence Charm to carry all his friends to the top. They were surprised where they were now. Harry immediately looked around for Rich and the giant animal.  
  
"Hey looked at the shadow, it's getting bigger," said Neville, pointing at the ground where a small shadow getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"That's a weird shadow," said Draco.  
  
"YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a familiar hoarse voice was heard. Harry spun around and saw Hagrid with his crossbow and Fang.  
  
All four guys looked up and saw the lion, which was about to land on them if they don't move. With quick reflexes, Harry pulled Neville with him to the left while Draco tugged Terry to the opposite side. The lion landed with a loud thump, Hogwarts could be destroyed by just a quake. The four boys were safe.  
  
"You are a tough human," the lion spoke defiantly.  
  
"You're the one to say, my backs hurt from all this landing," said Rich lazily, rubbing his sore back. The lion roared loudly, everyone within few feet of the lion closed their ears. Hagrid was wearing his ear muffs and gawked at the size of the lion. Fang was kneeling and closing his ears and eyes. Rich only heard the lion laughing vulgarly. 'Is this the so called Lion Heart bravery, seems this cat is drunk to me,' thought Rich exasperatedly.  
  
"You got me there, human. Never I heard someone this stubborn since Gryffindor himself," said the lion delightedly, Rich was completely taken by the lion's sentence. He was flabbergasted.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will have Hermione pleading to be with her again, this should be good. MWA HA HA.


	5. When!

**Harry Potter & the Mystery of Trust**

****

**A/n: **This is the last chapter and maybe there is still more but I have to end it so I can concentrate on my other stories.

**Chapter 5: When?!**

****

The arrival of the Great Lion of Gryffindor brought grand joy and pleasant to the Wizarding World. The Lion himself had offered his services to the community in the fight against Voldemort but on one condition: his services were only under the name of Richard Weasley. The boy got no objection to that and seemed fond to have a giant cat as a pet save the lion didn't want to be called a pet.

Of course there were celebration and festivity in the air as Hogwarts celebrate with a feast. Harry and his friends were honoured and awarded House Points for their courage, curiosity, cunning, intelligence, and the will to never give up. Hagrid has been appointed to help Rich in helping to take care of the Great Lion's needs. Not surprising for a thousand year old animal to have a sudden huge craving for any food even the greens.

That night after the feast, the Gryffindors were in the common room doing their own stuff. Some chatted about the event that took place just last night, some doing their works and some just doing stuff. For Harry, Rich and Neville were relaxing in a corner of the common room, talking just about anything when Ginny burst in the common room with not so great, bad or good news.

"Harry! – Harry!" she called the raven haired boy with glee.

"Hey Ginny, Neville been waiting for you for a session," Harry teased.

"Oh! That's funny Harry. Draco is too tired right now, Neville," Ginny played along.

"Damn!" Neville slammed his fist on the table near him playfully. They laughed at their silly little jokes.

"Seriously, Neville – not now!" said Ginny, then looking at Harry with a grin. "Have you heard of the latest news, Harry?"

"What? Ron and Hermione fight again and this time about me again," he said coolly.

Ginny looked at him in astonishment. "How do you know?"

"Look, I don't want to do with any of them at the moment. As for Hermione, I won't be surprise if she comes to me in any manner," he said and the two guys beside him nodded.

Ginny cannot help but agree as Hermione didn't have any other good friend but her and Harry. "Don't you want to know what they said?"

"They broke up right?" he guessed and Ginny nodded. "Figures, just the same as me and Hermione fighting and the only difference I'm not going to do anything," he said, feeling the anger when Hermione accused him of a uncaring sodding lying menace during their break up which none of them were true.

He did an innocent dare by Ron himself; to kiss a girl the he thought Ron like but it turn out it was a plan to make him break up with Hermione. Rich discovered it but was too late as Harry had did it. In the end, he ended broken down with the news that Hermione chose Ron over him because she like it and Harry wasn't a great friend she thought. The two don't want to do anymore with Harry and so the meaning 'Close doors'.

Now Harry was going to use that 'Close Doors' on Hermione if she going to come to him and he was very sure of it. The Gryffindors have gone up to their dorms, which left Harry, Neville, Ginny and Rich. Harry saw Ron gone up to bed an hour ago, mumbling incoherent words that couldn't be listened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Speak of the devil," said Rich, as they were about to go up to their dorms to sleep and in came Hermione finally. The four were already standing up and ready to walk to the stairs when their gaze upon Hermione with red puffy eyes. She'd been crying in the Room of Requirement again, Harry thought.

Hermione saw Harry looking at her and ran to him. She flung at him, wrapping her arms around him, not caring the look of irritancy that Harry had cast upon her. Just like that day, Harry thought.

"Oh! Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm been such a terrible friend and I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Harry pushed her off of him. She landed with soft thud on top of a cushion. She looked at Harry with a confused expression. Harry looked at her nonchalantly, without any emotion of caring and understanding, the same way she looked at him the very night they broken up.

"Harry? – what's wrong?" she asked, confused at Harry's action. Ginny, Neville and Rich took a step back and watched the scene.

"You're right, Hermione. You've been a terrible friend," he said. "You're such a nosy brat, every time I want you to leave me alone, you just have to show up and save the day. You were mean to me and you said nasty things in the Daily Prophet. You are a confusing girl, one minute you acted you don't care a thing about me and the next minute, you said you want to join me and my friends to solve the puzzle."

"But you guys do really need help," she argued.

"But we didn't and guess what we got a great ally no thanks to you," he retorted.

"But I was confused, Harry!" she reasoned.

"Confuse my arse, Hermione. You said it yourself, you don't want to do anything about me but here you are crawling to me like you want me to accept you back!"

Hermione knew she did it and meant it but now she felt stupid for doing it and the fear of failure started to kick in. "I-I-I never thought about th-that," she looked at Harry's feet, avoiding Harry's face.

"Sure you don't because you were too busy to get back at me," Harry stopped further before he said anything he regretted. He looked at the others. "Let's go to bed, guys. I don't want to see this anymore."

When she heard Harry was leaving, she jumped on him and grabbed firmly onto his feet. Harry was evidently surprised by her, not expecting this to happen. She buried her face in his knees and clutching him tightly, not letting him go. The other three Gryffindors looked shocked at her, sobbing and letting out tears of regret.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded, her sniffs were audible. "I made such foolish mistake, I love you."

Harry sighed heavily as if wanting to give in but he didn't. "I don't to be hurt again," he said and pulled out his wand.

"I won't do it anymore!" she said but after that she couldn't remember anything as Harry cast a Full Body Bind Spell at her causing her to stiff. He pulled out his leg from her grasp and dispel her. He went up to his room and slept with the others following, leaving Hermione confused more. She lay down on the floor, crying miserably and cursing herself. It seemed she had lost Harry.

But all was not lost as someone was still looking at her in pity. This person approached Hermione in a calm manner and shook her by the shoulder. Hermione looked up and saw the person who shook her and was quite surprised to see him.

"Now you look like Harry on that faithful day," he said.

Hermione wiped her tears quickly. "Are you here to mock and hurt me? Give you all you want because I don't care," she spat weakly.

"No!"

She furrowed her brows. "Then what?"

"Getting you back together with Harry – what else?"

Her eyes went wide and she was speechless for the moment. Only the person's laughter brought her out of her condition. "But – but, I thought you hated me," she said quaveringly.

"No, you hated me. I just dislike you for the way you treated Harry," he said.

"Yeah that's right, I was the one. How stupid of me," said Hermione feeling regret again.

"So do you want my help or not," he said, offering a hand to pull her up and she gladly accepted it. She nodded delightedly, wiping the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"So what's the plan?"

"Leave it to me, Richard Marvel Weasley!"

* * *

The next night, things were going to get steamy and unpredictable as Harry was receiving a message that Dumbledore wanted to see him in the Room of Requirement. Harry immediately knew it was odd that Dumbledore wanted to see him not in his own office but Harry shrugged it off anyway. The day was bored though so he would want to see Dumbledore without any excuse. Though he didn't know he was about to get the surprise of his life which wasn't that surprising in other's eye.

During dinner, he didn't see his former friends and he thought they went back together. Though he won't admit it, he really wanted to get back with Hermione but in his heart, he didn't want to be hurt anymore truthfully. After that, he set off to the room that held many histories in his mind. All of them still fresh. When he reached there, to his surprise someone was in there as he saw lights coming out through the cracks of the door.

Then the light was gone.

Curiosity kicked in and he ran to the door and opened it hastily. All he saw was a dark room and nothing in it. Harry took a few steps into the room and then the door slammed all of a sudden, closing him in the now pitch black place.

"What the-"

"Harry!"

Harry's heart suddenly beat faster than ever, hearing the familiar voice. His ears must be deceiving him.

"Harry, is that – really you," said the voice that was unmistakable Hermione's.

It was an all round good for nothing setup. "Hermione! – What are you doing here?"

The light went on and there stood two people, former lovers and former bestfriends. Clad in their school attires, they gaze each other for a moment, one with such longing and the other full of malice and spite.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, still attaching his gaze at her.

"I-I-I,"

"Spit it out," he spat and then notice the cloak in her hands. "Is that my-"

Hermione noticed Harry's piercing gaze at the invisible cloak she was holding. Rich told her to hold it but she didn't know what to do with it. She merely nodded to his answer.

"Where's Ron?"

"I didn't see him,"

"Don't lie. I didn't see the both of you at dinner. Are you here to tell me you make up and to shove it in my face cause I particularly don't care," he said with spitefulness.

Hermione though felt offended by his accusation, stood and compose herself and looked apologetically at him. "No," she muttered.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "Then what?" he said. He didn't expect Hermione to say what she meant to say.

"Because I want to be with you," she said with all her heart.

Harry eyes went wide with surprise, recognition and loving. He shook his head and glared defiantly at her. "Liar! You want to trick me again and I'm not falling for it."

She felt like she wanted to be in tears right now but a voice that was similar to the cool and calm Richard told her to stand on her ground. She looked softly at him.

"I know I was stupid and I am admitting it full heartedly. I done stupid things before but it was all worth it to save someone I care so much but… the foolish things I did to you was the most idiotic and cold and I guess I still care and blind to know it was still there all the time so forgive me, Harry for this witch, this former best friend of yours for doing something she regretted,"

She stopped talking and tears flowing out of her eyes. Harry looked petrified at her statement. He waited for this and now he got it. His heart beat fast. But there was one more question to be answered. He took a step towards her and stared nonchalantly at her.

"Then why you choose Ron immediately after I just apologized to you that night?"

She sniffled and wiped her tears away and stared apologetically at him. "That was the stupid mistake."

Harry finally showed his emotions when he grinned, not happily but smugly. "You want me back?" He moved closely to her, standing tall in her personal space.

"Yes," she whispered, looking up at him who was taller than her.

"As a what?"

"More than a friend,"

"But we're not friends before this,"

"Than take me,"

"With pleasure,"

He picked her up by the waist and her legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed passionately as his tongue entered her, invading her mouth with utter fulfilment. They moved towards the bed that the room had readied for them. He dropped her down on the bed without a care. She landed softly on her back.

"Now where did we leave off the last time, my dear love," Harry leered, satisfied to have her back. Hermione looked puzzled and a bit horrified at his expression but she was ready for whatever treatment he got for her.

Harry lifted her skirt up and ripped her knickers off.

* * *

"HAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYY!!!"

With that vehement shriek, the job was done as Richard pulled his ears away from the door. He smiled for himself and Harry and walked away from the Room of Requirement.

After a year and almost a half of being in Hogwarts, his arrival did some changes to a few lifes. Maybe the light side will have some chance winning the war.

Richard walked into the darker path of the Forbidden Forest where only he and Hagrid were permitted to enter. The only reason he was there because of the Great Lion.

"Dear cousin, revenge is truly satisfying when you are far away from your victim. Now feel the same thing I went," he said darkly. Ron who was bound to the mane of the Great Lion, shook his body like a distressed damsel. His eyes shown fear and regret and there was nothing he could do. "Let me go, please cousin."

"Don't worry, cousin, I won't stoop too low by killing you. JUMP!!!"

With that the huge enormous lion jumped into air, carrying along the shrilly shrieking Ron. The red head now have a new fear… jumping lions.


End file.
